


Whisky Haze

by lulebell



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulebell/pseuds/lulebell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esther is looking for a job and Olivia considers her skills before hiring her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisky Haze

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2011 Porn Battle.  
> Prompts: partners, hands, touch, desk, dame, office

Olivia Dunham, private eye, flipped the paper in her hands over and over without saying anything. Occasionally, she would sigh, which only made the applicant more nervous.

"I really need this job."

Olivia dropped the paper down on the desk and stood. She poured herself a glass of whisky, which was refused by the other woman. Olivia shrugged and downed the glass quickly.

"Sorry sister. I'm kinda a solo girl."

"There has gotta be something a girl like me can do for a dame like you."

"Listen, Esther, was it?"

"That's right. Figglesworth. Esther Figglesworth."

"Esther. I'm not sure I need a... professional like yourself working for me. I don’t think your... skills are quite suited for what I’m looking for, if you know what I mean."

"Sorry, no I don't. "

"Awe, well, you're sweet but there's only one thing a sweet girl like you can do for me in this kind of job." She sauntered back to the desk, resting on both her hands. Her blouse was unbuttoned and Esther could make out her white lace bra.

“Miss Dunham,” she said eyeing Olivia’s chest. She let eyes make their way back up slowly. “I'm afraid that I don't quite..."

Olivia suddenly jumped up and crawled over desk, knocking all the papers and Esther’s resume to the floor. She cupped Esther's face in her hands and kissed her lips; she tasted sweet like cherry chap stick.

“That's more along the lines of what I'm looking for." Olivia's eyes were so green that Esther felt lost, like she was swimming in a deep witch's brew. She ran two fingers down Olivia's open blouse and traced the white lace of her bra. Esther sucked in a deep breath and slid her hand deep into Olivia’s blouse, cupping her breast, as Olivia leaned in for a second kiss.

Without breaking their kiss, Olivia placed both hands on Esther’s shoulders and pushed herself off the desk and into Esther’s lap. She held Esther’s head in her hands and kissed her nose and lips and cheeks. Esther unbuttoned Olivia’s blouse; her lace gloves left tiny scratches on Olivia’s hot skin. She rocked her hips into Esthers, who finally broke their kiss with a gasp.

“You still up for this, baby?”

Esther bit Olivia’s bottom lip, gently holding it between her teeth in response. Esther pushed up on her toes and Olivia got the message. She stood and undressed Esther as fast as she could, stripping her down to her stockings and garter belt. Esther backed Olivia on to the desk, forcing her down with all of her weight.

Still standing, Esther removed Olivia’s trousers and panties, leaving on her stockings and bra. She ran her hands over Olivia’s body, squeezing and massaging her body; left hand working the top, right hand working the bottom. Olivia moaned when Esther ran the back of her hand over her soft curls, while pulling her nipples.

Esther bent over, kissing and nipping Olivia’s thigh; she opened easily, almost instinctively, allowing Esther full access to Olivia. Olivia moaned as Esther sucked and licked her delicate flesh; Olivia toyed with Esther’s breasts, playing with the hard nipples, watching the plump flesh dance as Esther moved around her.

She parted Olivia’s folds suddenly, without warning, and Olivia gasped for air as Esther inserted two fingers. She pumped them in and out of Olivia and leaned down, flicking her clit with her tongue, all the while still playing with Olivia’s nipples.

Olivia began breathing heavier and moaning louder. She started to tighten around Esther, her body to spasm as Esther pumped faster and faster. She repositioned herself so she could taste all of Olivia’s sweet cream as it seeped out of her. Olivia ran her fingers over Esther’s shoulders as she began to calm down.

“I think I’m going to have to promote you.”

“That means you have to hire me.”

“Esther.”

“Yeah?”

“You’re hired.”


End file.
